Leonard H. McCoy
Pour '''Leonard McCoy' dans une chronologie alternative créée par l'incursion de Nero voir: Leonard H. McCoy(chronologie alternative)'' : Pour '''Leonard McCoy' dans l'univers-miroir: voir Leonard H. McCoy (miroir).'' Leonard H. McCoy était un médecin aux 23ème & 24ème siècle (se disant lui-même n'être qu'un médecin de campagne). Leonard pratiqua en tant que Médecin-chef à bord des vaisseaux spatiaux & pendant 27 ans. Leonard fut également doué en physique, psychologie & psychologie spatiale, en sciences et était un chirurgien accompli. Jeunesse Leonard McCoy est né en 2227 sur Terre aux Etats-Unis d'Amérique dans le "Old South-Vieux Sud", fils de David McCoy et père de Joanna McCoy. ( - - ) Avant 2245, alors que Leonard tentait le concours d'admission l'Université du Mississipi, il rencontra Emony Dax, une Trill qui était sur Terre pour assister à une compétition de gymnastique en tant que juge. Dax pensa de Leonard qu'il "avait des mains de chirurgien" et avait le sentiment qu'il devait vraiment devenir médecin. ( ) : Le lien amoureux n'est pas évident, Mais quand Jadzia Dax voyagea dans le passé et vit Leonard, elle dit à Benjamin Sisko "he had the hands of a surgeon-il avait les mains d'un chirurgien". Cette phrase prenant un double sens. Carrière médicale En 2245, Leonard commença ses études de médecin. Durant cette période il plaisantait régulièrement avec ses amis en faisant de vieilles plaisanteries, tel que le verre baveur. ( ) : Kirk, en 2270, dit qu'il a 25 ans de médecine. Ses 8 ans d'études peuvent y être incluses, concordant ainsi qu'il entre à l'Université en 2245 à l'âge de 18 ans et en sort en 2253. En 2249, Leonard devint père de Joanna. : Star Trek Concordance de Bjo Trimble établit que Joanna à 20 ans en 2269. Aussi, lorsqu'elle partit vivre sur Cerberus, ils s'écrivaient souvent, car ses fonctions les empêchaient de se voir. En 2251, Leonard mena un programme d'inoculation massive sur la planète Dramia II. Il y sauva Kol-Tai, un colon Dramien, d'un virus saurien. Malheureusement, juste après son départ, Dramia II fut frappée par une peste qui tua pratiquement tous les colons. ( ) En 2253, Leonard sortit diplômé de l'Université du Mississipi. Cette même année, Leonard développa une procédure chirurgicale pour le cerveau humain ; greffant un tissu neural sur le cortex cérébral, suivi par la création d'un passage axial entre le tissu greffé et la base ganglionnaire. ( ) Aussi entre 2245 et 2253, Leonard se maria puis divorça. Ce fut la mère de Joanna.( ) : Il ne fut pas clarifié qui fut son épouse ni quand il divorça. Mais, il a 18 ans en 2245 et rencontra Nancy en 2254. Ce qui correspond à ses années d'études. : Non-canon: Joanna encore jeune resta vivre avec sa mère et partit sur Cerberus. Leonard garda le contact avec sa fille par courrier. De 2254 à 2256, Leonard tomba amoureux de Nancy. Ils vécurent une idylle très forte. ( ) Après sa promotion au grade de Lieutenant Commander, Leonard fut stationné sur Capella IV où les Capellans avaient peu de connaissances en médecine et étaient contre la technologie. Il y resta quelques mois et s'intéressa aux coutumes capellanes afin de les soigner à leur façon. Il fut donc perçu comme un grand médecin. ( ) : Leonard rejoignit certainement à l'issue son affectation à bord de l'USS ''Enterprise. Dans cette scène, il porte l'insigne de l'Enterprise. Il est possible qu'il quittât Capella IV à la fin de 2265.'' : Non-canon: En 2265, Leonard fut affecté à l' ''Enterprise, mais dut le quitter temporairement pour s'occuper de son père mourrant et fut remplacé par Mark Piper. Après la mort de son père, il alla sur Capella IV et en 2266 il reprit son poste. Cette histoire lue dans les romans TOS "Enterprise: The First Adventure" & "Strangers from the Sky" donne une explication au port de l'insigne de l' Enterprise sur Capella IV.'' Dans les années 2250 ou 2260, Leonard assista, David son père, à mourrir d'une maladie incurable. Leonard en resta très affecté car peu de temps après un remède fut trouvé. ( ) USS Enterprise NCC-1701 En 2266, Leonard fut affecté à l' sous le commandement du Capitaine James T. Kirk, en tant que Médecin-chef. Il remplaça le docteur Mark Piper. Ses quartiers étaient "3F127" sur le pont 9, section 2. James Kirk le surnommait régulièrement "Bones". ( ) L'équipage de l' Enterprise se téléporta sur la planète M-113 pour une mission de routine. McCoy était heureux à l'idée de revoir son ex-amante Nancy. Celle-ci ne sembla pas avoir vieilli en 10 ans. Elle parut toujours jeune et belle. Mais Kirk la voyait vieille. Il s'avéra que la dernière créature indigène de M-113, l'avait tuée des années auparavant et avait pris son apparence. La Créature de M-113 prit l'apparence d'un homme d'équipage et se fit téléporter sur l' Enterprise. Puis lorsqu'elle reprit l'apparence de Nancy. Spock ordonna à McCoy de tirer sur elle. McCoy ne put tirer sur une femme qu'il avait tant aimer. Ce fut Kirk qui dans un combat règla la situation. ( ) L'équipage de l' Enterprise fut pris de folie à cause du virus de Psi 2000. Leonard s'efforça de trouver un remède, ce qui fut fait lorsqu'il découvrit que le mode de contamination était la transpiration. ( ) Sur une planète "continentalement" identitque à la Terre, Leonard et ses amis furent atteints par un virus qui faisait durer l'enfance pendant des siècles et qui donnait la mort aux adultes. Simplement avec du matériel médical local tel un vieux médecin de campagne, Leonard trouva le remède, mais pour s'en assurer, il n'hésita pas à le tester sur lui en 1er. ( ) En 2267, Lorsque le détachement scientifique commandé par Spock s'écrasa sur Taurus II, McCoy fut continuellement en désaccord avec les décisions logiques et "non-humaines" prises par Spock afin de s'en sortir. ( ) en 2267]] En permission sur une planète verdoyante située dans la région d'Omicron Delta. Leonard vit un gros lapin blanc suivi par une fillette comme dans Alice au pays des Merveilles. Puis tandis qu'il se promenait avec Tonia Barrows dans une clairière, Leonard découvrit une robe de princesse et encouragea Barrows à la porter. Il commença une romance avec elle, lui disant qu'il serait son courageux chevalier la protègeant et à ce moment un chevalier noir arriva avec une lance, il lui fit face et fut empalé. apparemment il fut emmené quelque part sous-terre et revint avec 2 belles jeunes femmes à ses bras, ce qui ne plut pas à Barrows. Il s'avéra qu'ils étaient sur une planète Parc d'Attraction qui matérialisait leurs pensées. ( ) Leonard vit ce que pouvait donner une pollution culturelle après le passage sur la planète Bêta III, de l'[[USS Archon|USS Archon]]. ( ) À la date stellaire 3141.9, lorsque l' Enterprise découvrit le [[SS Botany Bay|SS Botany Bay]], McCoy annonça à Kirk que les Humains cryogénisés étaient des surhommes des Augments-Améliorés issus des Guerres Eugéniques. ( ) À la date stellaire 3417, sur la planète Omicron Ceti III, Leonard fut contaminé par des spores et fit parti des mutins. Il fut sauvé de cette contamination par Kirk et Spock. ( ) Sur Janus VI, Leonard fut le 1er médecin à soigner un Horta, un Être basé sur le silicium, en se servant d'un pansement en thermociment. ( ) Après s'être accidentellement injecté une surdose de cordrazine, McCoy fut rapidement pris de paranoïa. McCoy se sauva à la salle des téléporteurs et se téléporta sur la planète où le vaisseau était en orbite. Kirk et Spock le prirent en chasse. À la surface, ils découvrirent un portail qui se nomma le Gardien de l'Eternité. Soudainement, McCoy qui était caché non loin de là passa en courant l'arche et fut transporté dans le passé de la Terre en 1930. Kirk et Spock furent obligés d'entrer dans le portail afin de sauver McCoy et rectifier la ligne temporelle désormais modifiée. En 1930, Kirk et Spock rencontrèrent Edith Keeler, bénévole d'une Mission. Ayant sauvé McCoy, plus tard Kirk laissa mourir Keeler dans un accident de circulation afin que la ligne temporelle qu'ils connaissaient se poursuivît. Kirk se réfugia dans les bras de Spock pour ne pas voir le drame. McCoy fut horrifié de ce geste, mais Spock lui fit comprendre que plus tard, il le mettrait au courant. Là, ils disparurent regagnant leur époque. ( ) Sur la planète Deneva où une pandémie sévissait ; en urgence McCoy fit téléporter George, Aurelan et Peter Kirk. mais ils moururent (sauf Peter). Avant sa mort Aurelan expliqua à McCoy que des parasites géants en étaient responsables. Lors de leur recherche, Spock fut grièvement blessé par l'un d'eux. McCoy découvrit en effectuant des tests sur Spock que le remède était une exposition intense aux ultraviolets. Ainsi Deneva fut sauvée. ( ) McCoy, Spock, Kirk, et Nancy Hadford, commissaire de la Fédération se trouvèrent à bord de la Galilée 7, mais une énergie détourna la navette et les conduisit sur un planétoïde. McCoy et ses amis eurent la surprise d'y découvrir Zephram Cochrane qui aurait dû être mort depuis environ 150 ans. ( ) De retour sur Capella IV, pour négocier un traité d'exploitation minière ; McCoy, Kirk et Spock se retrouvèrent confrontés à des Klingons et à un conflit entre Capellans. Ils durent protèger Eleen, une Capellane enceinte du Teer, le fils héritier futur chef des tribus capellanes. En hommage à ses sauveurs, Eleen appela le nouveau-né Leonard James Akaar. ( ) Lorsque Spock fut en proie au Pon-Farr et emmené sur Vulcain, McCoy participa à la cérémonie d'union de Spock avec T'Pring. Mais lorsque celle-ci le rejeta, Spock dut combattre à mort Kirk. McCoy trouva une alternative en injectant à Kirk un paralysant neural afin de similer sa mort et de sauver Spock. ( ) McCoy, Kirk, Montgomery Scott et Uhura eurent la désagréable surprise de découvrir qu'ils avaient été téléportés accidentellement dans l'Univers-Miroir. ( ) Lors d'une mission sur Gamma Hydra IV, McCoy et ses amis découvrirent que les colons avaient subi un vieillissement accéléré. À leur retour, Kirk et certains membres d'équipage furent atteints par ce mal. McCoy découvrit le remède grâce à l'immunisation naturelle de Pavel Chekov qui avait fait par peur un excès d'adrénaline.( ) En 2268, la planète 892-IV ressemblait à l'Empire Romain de la Terre mais avec la technologie du 20ème siècle. Lorsque McCoy, Kirk et Spock furent capturés, ils durent combattre tels des gladiateurs (combat retransmis à la télévision). McCoy se battit courageusement. Spock le sauva d'une défaite imminente. Finalement Kirk les sauva. ( ) Lorsque Sarek, le père de Spock, fut sur l' Enterprise, celui-ci fit une crise cardiaque. Bien qu'ils soient fâchés Spock donna son sang et McCoy put l'opérer avec succès. ( ) À bord de l' Enterprise des Kelvans prirent le contrôle des corps de Kirk, Spock et Ann Mulhall. McCoy s'opposa à eux et Thalassa dans le corps de Mulhall l'agressa par la pensée. Le choc fut violent. ( ) Lorsque Spock se fit voler son cerveau par Kara. McCoy fabriqua un appareil de contrôle du corps de Spock, mais qui serait efficace que pour 24 heures. Après avoir retrouvé le cerveau, McCoy se mit sur la tête une machine appelée "Professeur" où le savoir y était enfermé, il se fit donc inculquer les connaissances afin de pouvoir opérer et remettre en place le cerveau de Spock. Mais durant l'opération les connaissances s'échappèrent, alors il rétablit les cordes vocales de Spock et celui-ci l'aida à terminer l'opération. ( ) Sur Minara II, McCoy, Kirk et Spock furent capturés par des Vians qui détinrent également Gem une empathe. Ceux-ci voulaient tester le peuple de Gem, puis demandèrent un volontaire à la torture ; McCoy drogua ses amis afin de sacrifier. Les Vians torturèrent McCoy jusqu'à la limite de la mort. Il fut sauver grâce à Gem qui absorbait ses souffrances. À l'arrivée de Kirk qui leur fit comprendre leurs actes odieux, les Vians le guérirent puis s'en allèrent pour sauver le peuple de Gem. ( ) L' Enterprise découvrit l'[[USS Defiant (NCC-1764)|USS Defiant NCC-1764]] pris dans une interphase spatiale. Son équipage fut tué après avoir été touché par une folie spatiale. Lorsque l'équipage de l' Enterprise , tel que Chekov, montra les mêmes symptômes Leonard trouva le remède en mélangeant du Théragène à de l'alcool. ( ) À la date stellaire 3087.6, McCoy apprit qu'il était atteint d'une maladie très rare appelée Xénopolycythémie et qu'il ne lui restait plus que 1 an à vivre. Lorsque l' Enterprise fut agressé par le Yonada, un vaisseau-astéroïde Fabrini, McCoy, Kirk et Spock se téléportèrent à l'intérieur et y rencontrèrent Natira, la Grande Prêtresse. Leonard se pensant condamné accepta d'épouser Natira. Puis Kirk et Spock furent libérés. Spock revint après avoir fouillé et découvert dans les archives du Yonada, le remède à sa maladie. Leonard se sépara de Natira, et le Yonada reprit son chemin vers la planète Fabrina. ( ) En 2269, Un groupe de personnes d'une contre-culture dirigé par le Docteur Sevrin, pirata l' Enterprise pour trouver la mythique planète Eden. Lorsque ce fut fait, Sevrin et ses camarades furent brûlés ou empoisonnés par les fleurs et les fruits. Leonard se téléporta en urgence pour soigner ces personnes. Il sauva Irina Galliulin, une ex-amante de Chekov.( ) Tentant de secourir les habitants de Sarpeidon avant que leur étoile n'explose, Leonard et ses amis découvrirent que la population avait fuit vers le passé grâce à une machine à voyager dans le temps. Spock et McCoy furent séparés de Kirk dans le temps. Ils se retrouvèrent 5'000 ans en arrière à l'âge de glace de Sarpeidon. Dans ce passé, Spock commença à se comporter comme les Vulcains d'y avait 5'000 ans, il exprima fortement ses émotions. Ils rencontrèrent Zarabeth. Puis McCoy fut agressé par Spock, mais celui-ci lui fit comprendre qu'il devait récupérer son contrôle tels le firent ses ancêtres. Zarabeth essaya de garder Spock auprès d'elle, mais il suivit McCoy. Elle ne put les accompagner sinon elle mourrait. McCoy et Spock réussirent à retrouver le portail et Kirk qui lui était parti vers une autre époque. ( ) Leonard McCoy fut promu au grade de Commander. ( ) : Tout le long de la série TAS, McCoy fut vu alternativement avec les grades de Lieutenant-Commander et celui de Commander. McCoy donna, à la demande de Kirk, son analyse psychologique concernant les habitants de la planète Mantilles, menacée par un nuage cosmique. Leonard signala qu'il ne restait que 4 heures et 10 minutes et que ce serait une grande panique, une panique "aveugle". Spock pensa qu'il fallût avertir le gouverneur et que cela permettrait de sauver au moins une partie de la population. McCoy fut d'accord avec ce raisonnement. Mais Spock parvint à attirer son attention et à lui faire prendre conscience que la vie existât en dehors de lui-même. Le Nuage comprit et partit, retournant chez lui. ( ) Sur Taurus II (planète homonyme de Taurus II (Murasaki 312)) dans le système Tauréen, après avoir été charmés par un signal Leonard et ses amis hommes se réveillèrent avec un sert-tête, puis découvrirent un peuple de femmes. Ces femmes les avaient attirés pour avoir des hommes, car sur cette planète les hommes avaient le vieillissement accéléré. Ce qui justement arriva à Leonard et aux autres. Ce fut Uhura qui les sauva tous. ( ) L' Enterprise secourut un petit vaisseau où se trouvait Carter Winston. McCoy fut heureux de le rencontrer car 10 ans auparavant celui-ci sauva les habitants de Cerberus de la famine, il le remercia car Joanna sa fille en faisait partie. En fait Winston était un Vendorien qui avait pris son apparence. Quand le Vendorien prit l'apparence de Leonard, celui-ci ressentit ses émotions et décida de trahir ses maîtres qui étaient les Romuliens qui voulaient détruire l' Enterprise.( ) Lucien un Être ressemblant à Lucifer apparut sur la passerelle de l' Enterprise, puis téléporta l'équipage sur une planète. Les habitants étaient les descendants des personnes accusées de sorcellerie à l'époque de la ville de Salem. Lors d'un tribunal tel la chasse aux sorcières, ce fut Spock qui sauva tout le monde.( ) Près de la planète Terratin, Leonard et ses amis se mirent à rétrécir. Ce fut Kirk usant des téléporteurs qui réussit à retrouver sa taille et qui sauva l'équipage. ( ) À la date stellaire 5499.9, lors de l'exploration de la planète océanique Argo, Kirk et Spock furent attaqués par un monstre marin. Lorsqu'ilss furent retrouvés, ils avaient mûté et étaient devenus amphibiens. Leonard réussit à stabiliser leur état mais ne trouva pas de remède. Retournant sur AZrgo pour trouver une solution, Kirk et Spock trouvèrent une cité sous-marine. Là, ils rencontrèrent Rila, une Aquane qui accepta de les aider. Ils trouvèrent le remède dans de vieilles archives aquanes. Il fallait obtenir le venim d'un autre prédateur aquatique, ce qui fut fait, ainsi Leonard put synthétiser un vaccin et faire rétromûter ses 2 amis.( ) En 2270, Lorsqu'un plaisantin se trouva à bord de l' Enterprise et fit des plaisanteries tel le verre baveur, Leonard trouva cela très amusant car ça lui rappelait ses années d'études à l'Université du Mississipi. Il s'avéra que c'était l'ordinateur qui était défaillant après son passage dans un nuage énergétique.( ) Alors que l' Enterprise apportait des médicaments sur Dramia, McCoy fut arrêté pour le meurtre de milliers de colons Dramiens, 19 ans plus tôt sur Dramia II. McCoy fut choqué et pensa effectivement qu'il pouvait avoir été accidentellement responsable de la pandémie de peste qui tua les Dramiens et qu'il était certainement le coupable. Afin de l'aider l' Enterprise visita Dramia II et découvrit Kol-Tai, un survivant qui voulait aider McCoy. Et lors de leur retour vers Dramia, le vaisseau traversa une aurore, ce qui permit de découvrir qu'elle était responsable de la peste. Pendant ce temps, Spock aida McCoy à s'évader non pas pour fuir mais pour qu'il puisse trouver un remède à la Peste Aurorale. McCoy trouva le remède grâce aux informations portées par Kirk. Leonard fut honoré par les Dramiens à travers de multiples cérémonies. ( ) Leonard et ses amis rencontrèrent Kukulkan, un Être ressemblant à une divinité des peuples natifs sudaméricains de la Terre (Incas, Aztèques...). ( ) A la date stellaire 6770.3, Leonard et ses amis eurent l'honneur de transporter le Commodore Robert April, 1er capitaine de l' Enterprise. Mais l' Enterprise se retrouva, à cause d'une super nova, dans un autre univers où tout s'écoulait à contre-temps. Tous redevenus enfants, ce furent les "jeunes" Robert et Sarah April qui sauvèrent l' Enterprise et son équipage. ( ) La mission quinquennale sous le commandement du capitaine James T. Kirk à bord de l'USS Enterprise NCC-1701 se termina. ( ) Retraite Cette même année de 2270, Leonard McCoy prit sa retraite et retourna à la vie civile.( ) : certaines sources spéculent que Leonard McCoy pratiqua la médecine à titre privé entre 2270 et 2272. USS Enterprise NCC-1701 (Rénové) En 2272-73, Leonard reçut l'ordre d'un retour au service actif dans Starfleet par l'amiral Nogura qui usa d'une close peu connue pouvant donc remettre au service actif quiconque. En fait Nogura avait répondu positivement à la requête de l'Amiral James T. Kirk. Celui-ci souhaitait que McCoy reprît son poste de médecin-chef à bord de l' Enterprise rénové afin de l'avoir à ses côtés pour gérer la crise V'Ger qui se profilait. Après être aller à la rencontre du nuage géant qui se faisait appelé V'Ger ; McCoy, Kirk, Spock, Willard Decker et la Sonde-Ilia sortirent et allèrent rencontrer V'Ger. Sur place, ils découvrirent que V'Ger était une sonde spatiale terrienne du 20ème siècle nommée Voyager VI. McCoy, Spock, et Kirk virent Decker se sacrifier afin de sauver la Terre en s'unifiant à V'Ger ; et assistèrent à une extraordinaire lumière l'entourant, celle-ci s'amplifiant Leonard et ses amis s'enfuirent vers l' Enterprise. L' Enterprise sauvé, McCoy, Kirk et Spock pensèrent qu'ils avaient contribué à une nouvelle forme de vie, faite de la logique, de la mémoire de V'Ger et de l'Humanité de Decker. La crise V'Ger fut finie lorsque cette nouvelle forme de vie repartit à travers l'univers. ( ) : Pour la datation de ces évènements, lire la section "observations" de l'année 2272. : Dans le deuxième film, il est instructeur à Starfleet Academy, les entraînements se déroulant à bord de l' ''Enterprise décommissionné. Sa mission à l'Académie se situeraient donc entre 2273 et 2285 logiquement, mais plus vraisemblablement après la seconde mission quinquennale de l' Enterprise 2272/3-2277/8 (non-canon mais largement admise, notamment en considérant le nombre de romans, comics et autres ouvrages y faisant référence).'' En 2285, à la date stellaire 8130.3, Leonard servit toujours à bord de l' Enterprise, mais sous les ordres du Capitaine Spock. Leonard avait pour responsabilité d'aider les nouveaux médecins et infirmiers à s'acclimater à la médecine à bord d'un vaisseau spatial. Alors que McCoy se trouvait sur la passerelle de l' Enterprise en compagnie de Spock, Scott, Uhura, Sulu et d'une nouvelle la lieutenante Saavik, au commandement ; ils reçurent un appel de détresse du vaisseau ravitailleur Kobayashi Maru dans la Zone Neutre Klingonne. Ils se portèrent à son secours, violant le traité de neutralité. De ce fait, 3 vaisseaux klingons attaquèrent l' Enterprise qui ne put riposter. Sur la passerelle, il eut de nombreux morts. Soudain l'Amiral Kirk pénètra sur la passerelle. Tout se calma (alarmes, incendies...). Kirk ordonna aux morts de se relever. Tout ceci n'était que simulation d'entrainement pour jeunes officiers. Cette même année lorsque Khan Noonien Singh, un ancien ennemi réapparut et s'empara du projet Genesis ; McCoy et tous ses amis accompagnèrent Kirk vers la planète Genesis afin de gérer la crise. Lors d'une bataille spatiale dans la Nébuseuse Mutara contre Khan à bord de l'[[USS Reliant (NNC-1864)|USS Reliant NCC-1864]], l' Enterprise fut lourdement endommagé et ses moteurs furent en pannes. Alors que Leonard se trouvait à l'Ingénierie pour des blessés, Spock arriva afin de pénétrer dans la chambre des moteurs de dilithium, lieu hautement radioactif pour les réactiver et que l' Enterprise puisse fuir la planète Genesis et son onde de choc. Leonard voulut l'en empêcher, mais Spock lui effectua une prise vulcaine d'endormissement au cou, puis par une fusion mentale lui transféra son Katra dans son esprit. Spock se sacrifia et mourut. McCoy, Kirk et leurs amis assistèrent aux funérailles de Spock à bord de l' Enterprise, puis son corps déposé dans la capsule d'un missile fut éjecté dans l'espace en direction de Genesis nouvelle terraformée. ( ) De retour sur Terre, l' Enterprise fut décomissionné. Leonard commença à avoir un comportement étrange. McCoy demanda à Kirk de retourner sur Vulcain et parfois il parlait avec la voix de Spock. Il essaya de trouver un vaisseau qui pourrait l'emmener vers Genesis désormais mise en quarantaine. Après une rixe dans le bar où il se trouvait Leonard fut arrêté et emporté à l'hôpital, Leonard était considéré comme étant encore sous le choc de la mort de son ami. Mais quand Sarek expliqua ce qu'était le Katra et qu'ils découvrirent lors d'une video que Spock avait eu le temps de le transférer ; Kirk aidé par Sulu, Chekov, Scott et Uhura "kidnappèrent" McCoy qui était toujours hospitalisé. Ils volèrent l' Enterprise et se dirigèrent vers Genesis. Là, ils combattirent des Klingons et l' Enterprise fut définitivement détruit, Leonard rassura Kirk en lui disant qu'il avait fait ce qu'il fallait. Puis ils réussirent à récupérer le corps de Spock régénéré et Kirk réussit à s'emparer du vaisseau klingon. Ainsi tous partirent sur Vulcain afin d'effectuer la cérémonie du Fal-Tor-Pan qui permettrait de remettre le katra de Spock dans son corps. À la surface de Vulcain, dans un vieux temple sur le Mont Seleya, T'Lar la Grande Prêtresse effectua des incantations tout en déposant ses mains sur les visages de Leonard et de Spock qui étaient allongés côte à côte. Au matin de Vulcain, le Fal-Tor-Pan terminé, McCoy se releva et alla rejoindre ses amis. Leonard allait bien et était redevenu lui-même ; Spock était également redevenu lui-même. Tous autour de Spock, Leonard dit qu'il ne supporterait pas de perdre une 2ème fois son ami. ( ) En 2286, lors de son retour vers la Terre, pour y être juger pour désobéissance, Leonard et ses amis virent une sonde menacer la planète. Cette sonde en orbite terrestre essayait de communiquer avec des Baleines à bosse. Ensemble, Kirk, McCoy et leurs amis décidèrent de retourner vers le passé de la Terre pour y récupérer les dites Baleines. Arrivés en 1986, à San Francisco, Chekov fut gravement blessé et fut hospitalisé alors McCoy, Kirk et Gillian Taylor déguisés en médecins, entreprirent d'aller le secourir. Chekov fut retrouvé dans une salle d'opération. McCoy le scanna au tricordeur établissant son diagnostic et le réanima. Il se querella avec le chirugien sur la procédure que celui-ci voulait employé. Délirant, Chekov fut placé sur un brancard et leur fuite ne fut pas discrète dans les couloirs de l'hôpital. D'ailleurs durant leur fuite McCoy préféra appliquer le serment d'hypocrate plutôt que la prime directive puisqu'il n'hésita pas à soigner au passage des malades se trouvant dans les couloirs. Ils purent tous se téléporter une fois isolés dans un ascenceur. La mission réussie et la Terre sauvée, Leonard McCoy fut gracié comme ses amis pour ce sauvetage. McCoy fut affecté au nouvel [[USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-A)|USS Enterprise NCC-1701-A]]. ( ) USS Enterprise NCC-1701-A En 2287, sur Terre dans le Parc du Yosemite, Leonard réprobateur assista à l'escalade de la face d'El Capitan par Kirk. En proie au stress, ce fut à son paroxysme lorsque Kirk chuta. Heureusement Spock équipé de chaussures antigravité arriva à temps. Les vacances en campement de McCoy, Kirk et Spock se poursuivirent sans encombre. Ils dinèrent autour d'un feu, chantèrent et parlèrent de ce moment même. Les 3 amis furent rappelés sur l' Enterprise-A (pas tout à fait fini). Ils reçurent de l'Amiral Bennett l'ordre de se rendre sur Nimbus III pour une prise d'otages d'émissaires des 3 grandes puissances, Fédération, Empire Klingon et Empire Stellaire Romulien, et de les ramener sains et saufs. Sur l' Enterprise-A, Sybok, un renégat Vulcain le preneur d'otages mit Leonard face à ses démons intérieurs à travers une hallucination qui était l'horrible souffrance d'avoir euthanasié David son père atteint d'une maladie incurable, alors que quelques mois après un remède fut découvert. Puis emmené par Sybok sur Sha Ka Ree, la soi-disante planète de "dieu", McCoy et ses amis firent face à une entité hostile. Enfin de compte Sybok se sacrifia pour les protéger. Après cette crise, de retour sur Terre pour finir leur permission, Leonard et ses 2 amis se retrouvèrent de nouveau autour d'un feu de camp. McCoy, Kirk et Spock comprirent après cette nouvelle aventure extraordinaire qu'ils étaient la famille que chacun ne pensait pas avoir. Ils savourèrent pleinement leur amitié en dégustant un ragoût façon McCoy (flageolets au whisky)et Spock sortit des guimauves. Puis ensemble chantèrent "Au clair de la Lune". ( ) : En VO, ils chantent: "Moon over Rigel VII" En 2293, à la date stellaire 9522, l' Enterprise-A fut envoyé en mission diplomatique afin d'escorter le Chancelier Klingon Gorkon. Un dîner fut dressé pour favoriser la diplomatie, entre les officiers supérieurs du vaisseau et de Gorkon et ses hommes. Le repas fut une catastrophe relationnelle. Plus tard dans la soirée le chancelier Gorkon fut assassiné, McCoy et Kirk se téléportèrent dans le vaisseau klingon, le médecin Klingon était mort aussi. Leonard fit de son mieux, mais il ne put rien pour le sauver. Après l'assassinat de Gorkon, McCoy et Kirk furent accusés du meurtre et traduits devant un tribunal klingon où ils ne purent se défendre, ils furent condamnés à la prison à perpétuité sur Rura Penthe. Sur Rura Penthe, McCoy et Kirk furent en proie aux pires difficultés avec les autres prisonniers. Martia, une détenue proposa une possibilité d'évasion à condition d'être emmenée. Au matin de Rura Penthe, Martia conduit McCoy et Kirk à travers les mines de dilithium. Ils atteignirent une sortie et entreprirent une pénible marche à la surface glacée. Après avoir allumé un feu pour se réchauffer, Kirk frappa violemment Martia. McCoy fut stupéfait. Celle-ci était en faite une traîtresse. Les Klingons voulaient la mort de McCoy et Kirk. Entre temps, Spock qui fit son possible pour les innocenter et les sauver, arriva après avoir repérer leur signal et les téléporta à bord de l' Enterprise-A. McCoy aida Spock afin de modifier une Torpille à Photons qui permettrait de vaincre le vaisseau ennemi qui était en occultation. Après la bataille spatiale, Kirk, McCoy et des officiers de la sécurité se téléportèrent juste à temps sur Khitomer, où se tenait la conférence de paix entre la Fédération et l'Empire Klingon, pour empêcher un attentat. McCoy braqua son fuseur sur Nanclus, l'ambassadeur Romulien. La crise finie, à bord de l' Enterprise-A, Kirk reçut l'ordre de ramener le vaisseau pour sa décommission. McCoy, Kirk et leurs amis ne furent pas prêts pour la retraite et au lieu d'obéir, ils partirent faire un dernier voyage à bord de leur vaisseau bien-aimé.( ) : Il ne fut pas clarifié où se trouvait Leonard McCoy lors de l'inauguration de l'[[USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-B)|USS ''Enterprise NCC-1701-B]]. 24ème siècle : Il ne fut pas clarifié de ce que fut sa vie au 24ème siècle. A-t-il assisté au mariage de Spock ? Quand fut-il capitaine ? Tout du moins jusqu'en 2364. : Les fans spéculèrent qu'avec sa promotion de capitaine, il devint le directeur de l'école médicale de Starfleet et ensuite chirurgien général de Starfleet. Star Trek: The Next Generation officer's Manual le référence comme tenant un rang spécial de la Branche Amirale. : Non-Canon: En 2344, Leonard McCoy accompagna Spock et Saavik à leur mariage. En 2364 à la date stellaire 41'153.7, l'Amiral Leonard McCoy, alors âgé de 137 ans, inspecta le nouvel pendant une journée en compagnie du Lieutenant-Commander Data. Leonard lui expliqua la grande signification qu'était le nom "Enterprise" en lui disant de la traiter comme une damoiselle et qu'elle les ramènerait toujours à la maison. À la fin de la journée Leonard partit à bord de l' qu'il rejoignit en navette.( ) : En anglais l' ''Enterprise est féminin.'' Un médecin de campagne au 23ème siècle Bien qu'il prétendit n'être qu'un médecin de campagne, Leonard se révèla comme l'un des plus grands médecins de vaisseau et de son époque dans l'histoire de Starfleet. La médecine de haute technologie n'était pas problématique pour lui. Par contre il ne supportait pas les téléporteurs, par peur de voir ses atomes balancés à travers l'espace, et pourtant si en 2364, il était toujours vivant c'était bien grâce à la technologie qui remplaça ses organes défectueux. Leonard pensait que la médecine des siècles précédents était de la "médecine primitive".( ) En 2272-73, lors de son retour sur l' Enterprise rénové, Leonard dit à Kirk :"I am just a good old country doctor-Je ne suis qu'un bon vieux médecin de campagne"( ) ;SES RÉUSSITES: * 2266 : Leonard parvint à mettre au point un traitement contre un virus ayant pour effet de modifier la chimie sanguine et de provoquer une sorte d'ivresse. Sur la planète de Miri, il se rendit compte que les habitants, tous des enfants, étaient touchés par une affection qui prolongeait l'enfance pendant des siècles, mais qui provoquait la mort des adultes. Il n'hésita pas à faire de lui un cobaye pour mettre au point le dosage de l'antitoxine sans aucun instrument moderne. Il parvient à retirer un parasite de la colonne vertébrale de Spock. * 2267 : Lorsque l'équipage fut victime d'un vieillissement accéléré, il découvrit que l'adrénaline en était le remède. Leonard fut le 1er médecin de la Fédération à soigner un Horta, un Être basé sur la silicium en lui faisant un pansement en thermociment. Sur Deneva, il sauva la population de parasites, en découvrant que leur expositon intense aux ultraviolets les tuât. Sur Capella IV, il s'initia aux coutumes locales car les Capellans refusaient la technologie. Leonard saura les soigner sans celle-ci. Plus tard, lors de sa 2ème visite, il aidera une Capellane à accoucher dans des cavernes. Sur Vulcain, son esprit inventif sauva Kirk de la mort en lui injectant du Tri-Ox qui simula sa mort. Ainsi, Kirk fut évacué avant d'être réellement tué. * 2268 : À l'infirmerie, il effectua une transfusion sanguine entre Spock et Sarek puis effectua avec succès l'opération cardiaque de Sarek. Sur Omega IV, il confirma que la longévité des habitants ne pouvait être exploitée sous forme d'élixir. Leonard fut encore le 1er médecin de la Fédération à réussir une transplantation d'un cerveau (celui de Spock) grâce au "Professeur" un dispositif d'enseignement qui lui inculqua les connaissances. Leonard tira un antidote contre les effets de l'interphase spatiale à partir d'un terrifiant gaz neurotoxique klingon, le Théragène. Sur le Yonada, il profita de la base de données médicales pour se soigner de la Xénopolycythémie. * 2269 : Après avoir stabilisé la mutation en amphibiens de Kirk et Spock par ses propres moyens ; il réussit ensuite à les rétromûter grâce aux archives médicales d'Argo. * 2270 : De retour sur Dramia, lorsqu'il sut les origines de la Peste Aurorale, il put mettre un vaccin au point et sauver les Dramiens et ses amis à bord de l' Enterprise qui furent contaminés. ;SES ÉCHECS: Lorsque Leonard arrivait trop tard, il disait : "He's dead Jim-Il est mort Jim". * Avant 2266 : L'acte d'euthanasie qu'il effectua sur son père David pour l'empêcher de subir d'atroces souffrances. Il en resta traumatisé car peu de temps après un remède fut trouvé. * 2293 : Lorsque le Chancelier Gorkon fut gravement blessé, il resta incapable de le sauver, faute de ne pas avoir amélioré ses connaissances en anatomie klingonne. ;SES INSTRUMENTS: * Biolit. * Sacoche avec Tricordeur. * Hypospray. * Et aussi : Connecteur à Trilaser, Séparateur Sonique, Psychotricordeur, Bio-Ordinateur, Microscope à Electrons portatif, Microscope laser... Relations Famille * David McCoy: son père. Leonard l'aida à mourir dignement lorsqu'il fut atteint d'une maladie incurable. * Joanna McCoy: sa fille, issue de son 1er mariage. Leonard la voyait quasi jamais, car elle habitait avec sa mère sur Cerberus. * Natira: sa 2ème épouse. Une Fabrini qu'il épousa sur le vaisseau-astéroïde Yonada lorsqu'il fut condamné par une maladie incurable. Leonard se sépara de Natira lorsque le remède fut trouvé dans les archives du Yonada. La famille McCoy se transmit de génération en génération la recette des haricots cuits au four façon Sud. L'ingrédient secret était du Whisky du Tennessee. Amitiés ;JAMES T. KIRK Dès son affectation en 2266 sur l' Enterprise, McCoy se comporta avec son nouveau capitaine comme un ami, n'hésitant pas à le braver pour faire part de ses sentiments face à une situation telle que la crise du Fesarius. James se vit régulièrement offrir un "petit verre" par Leonard comme lorsque James fut séparé en 2 Êtres (1 bon & 1 mauvais) en 2266 où encore pour son anniversaire en 2285. Leonard sauva la vie de James quand celui-ci dut tuer une créature qui voulait le tuer et qui avait pris l'apparence d'une ex-amante de Leonard. Aussi en 2272, quand Kirk reprit le commandement de l' Enterprise (rénové) ce fut Leonard qu'il désirait comme médecin-chef auprès de lui, pour cela James n'hésita pas à utiliser une directive peu connue pour forcer Leonard à réintégrer Starfleet. Aussi, James montra son amitié à Leonard lorsque celui-ci fut le "receptacle" du katra de Spock. La mutinerie déclenchée par James fut tout autant pour sauver Spock que Leonard. Leonard se présentait régulièrement comme sa conscience qui prenait les sentiments en compte lui permettant ainsi de prendre les bonnes décisions. : Certains dialogues entre James Kirk et Leonard McCoy laissèrent entendre qu'ils se connaissaient bien avant la mission quinquennale historique. ;SPOCK Leur amitié fut toute leur vie "une amitié vache", d'échanges caustiques, de gentilles moqueries comme quand McCoy dit à Spock qu'il était certainement le plus "diabolique" des 2 en regardant ses oreilles. Il était important pour Spock que McCoy fût présent sur Vulcain pour son union avec T'Pring. Mais dans les graves moments McCoy mettait son humour piquant de côté pour l'aider ou le sauver comme quand Spock se fit voler son cerveau McCoy n'hésita pas à se faire "introduire" les connaissances chirurgicales afin de sauver Spock. Aussi pour lui faire exprimer ses émotions McCoy s'amusa à lui mettre un nouveau-né dans les bras. Sur Sarpeidon il fit tout son possible pour ramener son ami à la raison quand celui-ci perdit son contrôle vulcain. Lorsque Spock se sacrifia sur l' Enterprise, le hasard faisant bien les choses ce fut McCoy qui récupéra son katra dans son esprit et de nouveau McCoy n'hésita pas à franchir la cérémonie du Fal-Tor-Pan qui pouvait être mortelle pour le sauver, a l'issue McCoy déclara qu'il ne supporterait pas de perdre une 2ème fois son ami. En 2268, sur Minara II, lorsque tous 3 furent capturés par des Vians, Leonard n'hésita pas à se sacrifier et endurer les pires souffrances pour sauver ses amis. En 2287, ce fut sur Terre avec James et Spock que Leonard décida de passer sa permission. Entre amis autour d'un feu de camp. ; CHRISTINE CHAPEL * Voir: Christine Chapel Romances * Avant 2245: Emony Dax. * Entre 2245 et 2253: Leonard se maria puis divorça. * De 2254 à 2256: Leonard vécut une nouvelle idylle avec Nancy * 2267: Leonard commença une romance avec Tonia Barrows, mais finit dans les "bras" de 2 femmes illusoires. * 2268: Leonard épousa Natira, ils furent unis par l'Oracle du Yonada puis se sépara d'elle. * 2269: Sous l'influence du Cristal de potion d'amour de Mudd, McCoy flirta avec une "Lieutenante de la Division des Opérations". Sur Taurus II, Leonard "charmé" par les somptueuses femmes de cette planète dit en les observant: "Les différences internes n'ont qu'une importance très relative." ]] Médailles & Honneurs * Légion d'Honneur de Starfleet (Grande Croix du Mérite Médical) * Décoration des Chirurgiens de Starfleet * Comparative Alien Physiology: un livre de références écrit par Leonard McCoy. Celui-ci est étudié à Starfleet Medical Academy dans les années 2370. * Le Teer Capellan Leonard James Akaar fut ainsi nommé en son honneur et celui de James Kirk. * l'Amiral McCoy fut invité au voyage inaugural de l' USS Enterprise NCC-1701-D en 2364. * Les Médecins Holographiques d'Urgence en développement au 24ème siècle incluèrent les connaissances de Leonard. Apparitions * TOS: ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** * TAS: ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** * Films: ** ** ** ** ** ** * * (images d'archives) Coulisses Liens externes de:Leonard McCoy en:Leonard McCoy eo:Leonard McCoy es:Leonard H. McCoy it:Leonard McCoy nl:Leonard McCoy pl:Leonard McCoy McCoy Leonard McCoy Leonard McCoy Leonard McCoy Leonard McCoy Leonard McCoy Leonard